Wario
Wario is the main antagonist of the [[Splat Tim (game)|first Splat Tim game]]. He loves money, and he finds that the best source of money is other people, so he extorts, blackmails, and ransoms them. Unfortunately, he happened to ransom one of Splat Tim's friends' grand-daughters. Role in Splat Tim In Splat Tim, Wario serves as the villain and final boss of the game. Shortly after the game begins, he kidnaps Cap'n Cuttlefish's grand-daughters, the Squid Sisters. Shortly after absconding with the squid girls in tow, he sends a radio message to Cuttlefish announcing that he has his grand-daughters and is going to force them to sift through whatever it is that Wario is doing to them until they die from the horrible fetishes unless Cuttlefish pays him "a bazillion coins". Wario waits at the Chateau de Wario for his payment. However, instead of money, Cuttlefish sends Splat Tim with his Pistol to go defeat Wario's lackeys and save his grand-daughters before Deviant art finishes loading. Tim succeeds in dispatching the big bosses that roam the wasteland, ventures to the Chateau de Wario, and makes it up to the dining room, where he comes across the great lumbering fat wall that is Wario enjoying a delicious lunch of garlic-encrusted garlic sandwiches. Wario tosses aside his lunch and starts fighting Tim with close-range fisticuffs. Wario is strong, but he is no match for the Pistol. However, instead of dying, he simply gets into his war machine, Mecha-Wario. The battle is intense, but ultimately Tim comes out on top and Wario is thrown into the wall by the Mecha-Wario's power core violently exploding. As he lies bleeding out garlic sauce, he curses Tim before finally dying. His body vanishes in a flash of light and drops a key, the key to the Squid Sisters' cage. Wario's first phase theme is the same as the regular boss theme: Mecha-Wario's theme: Role in later games Although Wario does not physically appear in any of the other games, it's revealed that Vladimir Putin paid Wario to kidnap the Squid Sisters as a distraction so he could take over Octo Canyon in Splat Tim 2. He didn't say Wario could use them as ransoming pieces, though, so the ransom bit was all Wario. Later on, Wario would be revived by Vladimir Putin and his newest ally Lord TARTAR to become Wario NEO, a boss character in Splat Tim 11. Trivia *Storyboard artist Shigeru Miyamoto came up with the idea of using Wario as the antagonist. Hideo Kojima agreed, but partially because he wasn't sober at the time. *In one of the scenes where Wario awaits his payments at the Chateau de Wario, he is seen browsing the Internet with approximately 6 tabs of http://www.ilooklikebarackobama.com/ open on Internet Explorer **This implies that Wario was planning to hire the presidential impersonator for an event, speculated his plan succeeds,and he hires Trevor to mislead the public into thinking that Obama caused the Inkopocalypse,and so the Republic will declare war on the US. Category:Characters Category:Freelance Villains Category:Male Category:Capitalists